custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hanrei Chronicles
The Hanrei Chronicles is the first story of the series of the same name, and the first story written by ToaOstra. Prologue 10,000 years ago....The trees were falling. Rocks were flying off the cliffs. The ground was shaking. "EAARRTTHHQUUAAKKE!!" Nozibak heard a Matoran yell. He needed to get to a safer place. He tried to find one but it before he could, he was hit in the head by a falling rock.He opened his eyes, dazed and confused. What happened? he thought to himself. He managed to get to his feet. He looked around. It was still light, and all the trees had fallen down and rocks were everywhere. "Hello?! Is anybody here?!" he screamed. No answer. "I'm alone... Finally!" he said to himself. This is what he wanted. No interference from any Matoran, Toa or Turaga.He knew exactly what to do. Using his Shadow powers, Nozibak created a Rahi. He named it Nuhkshi, because he made it look like a fusion of a Nuhvok and a Rahkshi. "My steed," Nozibak whispered, "This is fun." He created more and more Rahi. His Shadows formed into his newest creations, the Bone Bears. "My guardians," he whispered.Nozibak climbed to the top of a mountain. He looked around the island and with a deep breath, he shouted, "MY KINGDOM!!!" Chapter 1- And So It Begins 1,000 years ago... "Ugh. I'm so bored," Piricos, the Toa Hanrei of Stone, said. "I know. Nothing's happened in months. We haven't needed to fight or protect anything," Tohrik, the Toa Hanrei of Fire, replied. The two were on Piricos' motorbike, crossing the Desert of Sorrows, going to see Ourio, the Toa Hanrei of Earth. "What's that?" Tohrik asked, pointing to a green and black lump in the sand. "It's a Matoran!" Piricos exclaimed. They pulled over to the Matoran. "I think he's unconscious," Tohrik said. Tohrik picked up the Matoran and they drove to Ourio. He has a clinic and every day he tends to sick Matoran and Turaga. "Hey Ourio! We've got a patient for you!" Tohrik shouted as they entered the clinic. "Oh. Oh, he is very sick. Put him down over there," Ourio told Tohrik, pointing to a table. "Okay. He's very dehydrated. Ah... this should help," he said as he took a greenish liquid from the wooden shelf. He poured it down the Matoran's throat. The Matoran started to cough. Ourio helped him sit up. "Makuta.... island.... Shadows.... Rahi...." the Matoran muttered, while trying to catch his breath. "Whoa! Slow down Matoran! Catch your breath first!" Piricos told the Matoran. "Lerui...." Chapter 2- A Whole Island "Lerui? Is that your name?" Tohrik asked. The Matoran caught his breath. "Yes. I came to tell you about something. It may be just legend, but there is an island in the south only inhabited by Makuta and Rahi," Lerui told the Toa. "Wait? A whole island?" Piricos asked. "Yes, a whole island. Only a very strong Makuta named Nozibak, and he has apparently created an army out of his own Shadow powers and rules a region called 'Ostra Nui'. He was on the island when a large earthquake separated from the Southern Continent 9,000 years ago. There's two islands there, and one of them is empty " Lerui explained.The three Toa let the news sink in, and after a while, Ourio broke the silence. "Well, let's pack a boat with supplies. We're taking a trip to Ostra Nui." Chapter 3- The Team Unites Tohrik, Piricos and Ourio met up with the other Toa Hanrei, Idioni , the Toa Hanrei of Water, Fahro , the Toa of Air and Artius , the Toa Hanrei of Ice and told them everything. "Are you sure this Lerui guy checks up? He said himself it might just be a legend," Artius asked. "I think if an island like this exists, we should at least see if there's a way we can put a stop to it," Idioni suggested. "Yes, I agree. But he might have a secret army of Rahkshi there and we'll walk straight into a trap," Fahro added. After an hour of discussing, the Toa team came to decision. "Looks like were going to Ostra Nui," Tohrik said. "We'll need food, water, wood and tools to make the boat and crates for our supplies," Ourio added. "Okay, so we'll split up. Idioni, Artius, you can get the supplies. Tohrik, Ourio, you can get the tools. Fahro, you're coming with me to get the wood from the forest," Piricos ordered, "Let's go." Chapter 4- Spies The three pairs went there separate ways. Idioni and Artius went to pick up supplies from a local market. Tohrik and Ourio went to the nearest armory to get some tools and Fahro and Piricos went to the jungle to cut some wood.They thought they were safe. They thought no-one knew what they were doing. But Nozibak had spies in Voya Nui. He had created shapeshifting Rahi. Six of them had flown to Voya Nui and transformed into Matoran. They were everywhere. They constantly reported back to Nozibak via telepathy. They were Krahka. Yes, Nozibak had created six Krahka and sent them to Voya Nui with one task. To spy on the Toa Hanrei. Each of the Krahka were assigned to a different Toa. In their Matoran forms, they blended in perfectly. Except for one thing. No elemental powers. Not even the slightest ounce. That was the one difference that set them apart from the others. Chapter 5- Day 1 The next day, the six Toa met up on the southern shore of Voya Nui. They built the raft they would use to cross the ocean. "Okay brothers, and sister, this marks our first day on the oceans. This journey may take months, maybe years. You guys ready?" Piricos asked. "Well, I guess," Fahro said.They packed the boat. "Hey! Guys wait up!" the Toa heard. Lerui ran up to the team. "Can I come? Please, please, please?" Lerui asked. "Lerui. It's too dangerous for a young Matoran like you. Okay?" Fahro told him. "Look, when we come back, you'll be stronger and older and we'll consider taking you. But for now, we need you to stay here," Idioni added."Okay... but you will take me to Ostra Nui when you get back, right?" he asked. The Toa exchanged looks. "Fine, when we come back," Ourio said. The six Toa got on the boat and set off. Chapter 6- The South Seas "Ah. I love the ocean. The cool breeze, the sea smell..." Idioni started. "And the fear of a Razor Whale coming and knocking you off the boat," Piricos interrupted. "Ha ha, very funny, Piricos. Razor Whales don't come down this way," Tohrik told him.The six Toa were on the boat. They had been on the sea for 2 days. "The waves have been good. We've stayed on course the whole time," Idioni said. "How can we stay on course when we don't even know where Ostra Nui is?" Fahro asked. The Toa were on the way to Ostra Nui. They were sailing the South Seas. They had travelled about 3 kio from Voya Nui. After 5 months at sea, Piricos noticed something up ahead. "Guys! I think we found Ostra Nui!" Chapter 7- Land "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Idioni shouted. The boat crashed onto the north shore of the Southern Island. "Hey, look over there. It looks like ... another island," Tohrik told the others. Although he didn't know it, Tohrik was pointing at the Northern Island."So, how do we know which island has Makuta and Rahi on it?" Fahro asked. Just as he did, however, the group was surrounded by ten Bone Bears. "Looks like this is it," Fahro stated. The Toa tried to fight them off, but they were much bigger and stronger than the six heroes.Just when the Toa thought that all hope was lost, a familiar voice yelled "WATCH OUT!" from behind them. The figure jumped out of the boat and landed on one of the Bone Bears and stuck two staffs in it's shoulders. "Lerui?" Ourio asked. The Bone Bear's eyes turned from red to blue and calmed down. It let out a loud roar and the other Bone Bears retreated. "I think I'll name you Pakari Nui. Uh, that means "Great Strength" in the Matoran language, if you didn't know that," Lerui whispered to the Bone Bear. Chapter 8- Explanation "Lerui! I thought we told you! When we came back, we could take you!" Tohrik barked at Lerui. "I'm sorry. I couldn't wait that long," Lerui told the Toa. "How did you survive hiding in the boat for five months?" Artius asked."I was eating the leftovers from your meals and fishing in secret. I constantly moved around the boat so you wouldn't find me," Lerui explained. "You are in so much trouble!" Tohrik yelled. "Hey. Calm down, Tohrik. We need him. We could use Pakari Nui to scare off any predators," Artius whispered."Fine. I suggest we go that way and try and find this Nozibak person and put a stop to his plans," Tohrik suggested. "I think we should go to the other island and start colonizing it. Then we can choose what we do from there," Artius said. Chapter 9- Choice "So, what do you guys want to do?" Artius asked. "I think we should split up. Lerui, you can come with me," Tohrik ordered. "But, I want to go to the other island," Lerui replied. "What?" Tohrik asked. "I want to go to the other island," Lerui repeated."Why would you want to go to the other island?" Tohrik asked. "I just don't feel safe here. This place gives me the creeps. You never know, there might be Rahi fiercer and scarier than those things, and I don't want to stick around to find out," Lerui explained. There was a silence between the heroes. Not the silence where you can't think of what to say, the silence where you know you shouldn't say anything. After a few minutes, Tohrik broke the silence. "Fine, Lerui go to the other island. I'm going to stay here and try and find this Makuta and take him down," he stated."I'm staying here too," Idioni said. Chapter 10- Two Islands "Why?" Piricos asked. "Well, someone needs to look after Tohrik," Idioni answered. "I DON'T NEED LOOKING AFTER!" Tohrik yelled. He ran off into the dark woods. Idioni went to run after him, but Artius simply put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.The five remaining Toa, and Lerui, packed the boat and set sail for the Northern Island, along with Pakari Nui. Idioni was sitting at the end of the boat, staying silent. "What's wrong?" Ourio asked her. "I just don't feel right leaving Tohrik back at the island. I mean, he could be anywhere in there now. He could have died and we don't know," Idioni whimpered.Suddenly, the boat came to a stop, and the Toa looked out. "We made it," Artius said, examining the large, baron landscape of what was to become the city of Ta-Ostra. Chapter 11- Tohrik Tohrik lied down on his back, hands behind his head, looking at the stars. Little did he know, he was being watched. Watched by a group of Rahi. The nine Bone Bears that attacked the Toa Hanrei when they arrived. They surrounded him, hiding behind the shadowed trees, waiting for the perfect time to strike.Tohrik sat up and looked around. He saw them. The Bone Bears ran towards him, and he drew his Magma Swords. He tried to hold them off, but to no avail. One of the Bone Bears held him down and clamped it's jaws. Suddenly, nine bolts of what seemed to be black lightning shot from out of nowhere, hitting each of the Bone Bears. Tohrik knew that lightning all too well and, just like he suspected, Keiro appeared from behind the trees."Keiro!" Tohrik exclaimed. Keiro drew his Twin Power Blades out and started to spin them in his hands. The Bone Bears then fearfully ran away. Chapter 12- Keiro "Keiro, I'm so glad to see you!" Tohrik said excitingly. "Yes, I'm sure you are," Keiro replied. "What are you doing here?" Tohrik asked. Keiro sat on a nearby rock and withdrew his swords. "I came down here when I saw you were in trouble. I don't intend on staying," Keiro answered. Keiro is Toa God. Toa Gods are powerful Toa that reside in the kingdom of Haves Nui. Each of these Toa have control over four elemental powers, one always being Light. Keiro was a Toa God of Magnetism, Lightning, Iron and Light."Keiro, I am forever grateful for you saving me. What can I do to repay you?" Tohrik asked gratefully. "Rejoin your fellow Toa. They need you more than they let off, especially Artius," Keiro replied, in a serious tone that seems to be his only tone. With that, Keiro jumped into the air and disappeared. Chapter 13- Reunited, And It Feels So Good. "I hope Tohrik is okay. He seemed pretty angry that no-one joined him on the other island," Idioni said, concerned. "He is okay," Tohrik said as the rest of the team turned around."TOHRIK!" the team yelled as they went over and greeted him. All except one, Artius. He didn't even give Tohrik a second look."Artius. Happy to see me, like always?" Tohrik asked sarcastically. "I thought you would be there forever. No escape. It was kind of fun having that linger in my mind," Artius replied. He then turned in the other direction and ignored Tohrik. "Anyway. It's good to have you back," Fahro added."This is a great place to start a city," Piricos stated, "Or a group of cities. This land is probably large enough." That is exactly what happened. The six Toa all went their separate ways and started the great kingdom of Ostra Nui. Characters These are in order of appearance. *Nozibak *Nuhkshi *Tohrik *Piricos *Lerui *Ourio *Artius *Idioni *Fahro *Bone Bears *Pakari Nui *Keiro Category:Stories